A new and distinct variety of apple tree was identified from a population of seedlings derived from a cross of ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) and ‘Fuji’ (not patented—original strain originating from a cross of ‘Delicious’ (not patented) and ‘Ralls Janet’ (not patented) made in Japan and released as a variety in 1962). This cross was made as a part of the Midwest Apple Improvement Association apple breeding project. This superior seedling tree was identified in a population of seedlings from this cross at Wabash, Ind.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1-year-old tree at Wabash, Ind. in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality, and harvest time. Utilizing grafting reproduction, the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by David Doud in 2010 at Wabash, Ind. and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein.
The new variety, named ‘MAIA11’, is distinct from ‘Honeycrisp’ as ‘MAIA11’ ripens early-October, 3 weeks after ‘Honeycrisp’ (Table 1). ‘MAIA11’ is distinct from ‘Fuji’ as ‘MAIA11’ ripens 3 weeks before ‘Fuji’. ‘MAIA11’ fruit (FIG. 1) are medium sized, extremely crisp, with simple sweet-tart flavor and long storability. The closest comparison variety to ‘MAIA11’ is, ‘MAIA1’, claimed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,579. ‘MAIA11’ has a crispier flesh, has ribbed form instead of oblate regular, and matures 10 days earlier than ‘MAIA1’.